The Story of the Star Warrior Rewritten
by we are as one
Summary: Basically after I'd written the first, i got a personal mentor to help me make it better and this is the end result.


English conflict story

The Story of the Star Warrior

The Great War. The war that started thousands of years ago. The war between the Star Warriors, an army of warriors made to rid the galaxy of terrifying powerful monsters, and the almost god like, Nightmare, the evil being that summons these monsters. The leader of the Star Warriors, me Meta Knight, the founder and leader of the Star Warriors and the holder of the legendary sword Galaxia.

This war is what turned this once beautiful and peaceful place into this horrid

landscape of a world. Now this world is a war zone.

Data log 1 

The war has been long and hard for everyone. Every time we destroy a monster, Nightmare summons more monsters and more of my comrade's seem to go missing; it wasn't long ago that my best friend 'Galactica Knight', Galactic for short, went missing. I hope to find him one day alive and well, but I'm starting to have doubts. But the fight goes on. The fight to destroy these treacherous monsters and then to confront the big boss himself Nightmare. I must stay strong, if not for myself then for the rest of the soldiers. I've decided to hold a meeting on my beloved flying battleship, The Halberd.

The soldiers soon started arriving on The Halberd. When everyone was settled down, I walked up to the podium I had set up for just such an occasion.

"Well by the looks of things there are only a few hundred of us left. To defeat these monsters we need to think of strategies, plans, traps anything that will hinder the Nightmare monsters and give us the upper hand, does anyone have any ideas?"

"..."Total silence.

After the embarrassing lack of idea's I said "I take that as a 'no' then. Well I have some strategies. What we have to do is, because there aren't many of us left we will have to do is try and trick them into thinking that they've defeated us all. Then when they let their guard down, we hit them…and hit them hard and give it everything we've got. Some of you may be killed, but this is the only chance we've got to win this war and defeat Nightmare. So? Who's with me?"

Finally they all erupted into a cheer, which clearly signalled they were all with me. After about five minutes the cheer finally died down.

"B-but how do we trick them into thinking that they've defeated us, S-sir?" stuttered an obviously nervous soldier.

Then I said with a cunning grin on my face, "That's the easy part, all we need to do is stay out of sight for maybe a month or two"

Data log 2

We've decided to stay out of sight from Nightmare's monsters for two months then launch a surprise attack when they let their guard down. I'm so hoping this will work because if it does then we can restore this barren planet back to how it once was but if this doesn't work…we will lose the war and Nightmare will overpower us and move on to new planets to conquer and destroy.

I landed The Halberd on the cliffs near Cats-eye lighthouse and I ordered Captain Vul to pilot The Halberd while I was gone. We were getting ready to put our plan into action. Once we had all left the Halberd, I separated them all into different groups to make it harder for the monsters to spots us; I was currently with a team of 9 other soldiers including Sword Knight, my second in command.

"Watch it guys, the enemy is just round the corner, and stay low" I whispered motioning them to stay down.

"Got it, Sir" a solider from behind me somewhat shouted

After hearing this obviously oblivious person shouting, I whispered with an angry tone. "Shut it! Do want them to hear you? You might well have just jumped out in front of them" I turned back to keep an eye on the approaching monsters. Being the leader of the star warriors, I knew exactly which monsters Nightmare used, the ones we were trying to stay out of sight from were a couple Fire lions. As the name suggests they are dark purple lions with manes of fire and flame orange eyes, a couple could easily be defeated by a squadron of Star warriors but with only ten of us that could be difficult.

I signalled for the group to quietly make there way around the pack of loins. Sword knight led the way and I followed behind the rest of the soldiers to make sure that if the fire loins did notice us, I would make sure that none of them could return to raise the alarm.

When I noticed that the rest of the soldiers had stopped for some reason, I made my way to the front.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked Sword.

"Well there seems to be four more fire lions ahead of us, Sir" Sword said also trying to think of a way out of it at the same time.

"Great…is there any other way we can go, Sword?"

"I don't think so, Sir" Sword answered obviously slightly annoyed he couldn't give me any good news.

This wasn't looking good, not even a day into my plan and we were facing problems.

"Well I guess we'll have to either fight them or try and find another way out of here…and quickly" I was now getting slightly worried. We were trapped between two packs of fire lions; we were sitting ducks out there.

The only solution I could come up with was we fight them but there was a chance that with only 10 of us, and 6 of the fire lions, we may lose.

"Ok here's the plan" then I pointed towards the 4 soldiers nearest me "you four will come with me and fight the fire lions in front of us and Sword?"

He saluted "Yes Sir"

"You take the remaining 4 soldiers and fight the fire lions we just passed"

"I'm on it sir!"

"Good luck Sword"

"Thank you Sir"

Then Sword ordered the soldiers to follow him. While I gathered the soldiers around me to make a plan of action.

"Ok here's what we do." I pointed to the two soldiers next to me, Axe knight and Mace knight, "You two will distract them while I and the other two soldiers will sneak up behind them and attack and once there attention is on us you two attack too. Ready?"

They all saluted "yes sir"

"Ok. Godspeed men"

While Axe and Mace stayed behind, I and the other soldiers made our way behind the four fire lions. When we had positioned ourselves behind them, I signalled for the two to set our plan in motion.

Axe and Mace leaped out of the bushes surprising the fire lions. They attacked once each, I placed my hand on the hilt of Galaxia, then I signalled for the rest of the knights to jump out.

I was the first to launch the surprise attack, the fire lions looked even more surprised when they saw me, as Nightmare had shown every single one of his monsters what I look like, who I was and that I was their main target.

I drew the empty hilt of Galaxia, and then blinding white lightning surrounded the hilt and the blade itself formed.

I landed in front of two fire lions who were both trying to attack Mace but as soon as I they saw who I was they instantly turned there attention to me. They simultaneously spat two giant fire balls at me but I used Galaxia to deflect the fire and send them straight back at them, but they came away from it with barely a scratch.

'This is going to be tough…' I thought to myself while dodging one of the lions swiping his claws at me.

I dodged two more of their claw swipes, but I now had my back to another fire lion, who also had notice the precarious situation I was in.

By Holly Montague


End file.
